Tom X Friends Reborn, because Lazer sucks major ass
by RagingBagOfJews
Summary: Lazer sucks major ass and Trogg gets the ladies


Tom X Friends - Reborn!

Character List:

-DMP

-Connor

-Troggbot

-Tom

-Lazer

-Spiderman

-Spiderman's dad

-Scoop

-Narrator

There once was boy named Michael, also known as Spiderman.

He was normal like every other boy except there was one odd thing about him, he enjoyed watching Zuthar13's videos (I mean who the hell likes that guy?!)

He was his biggest fan, he know everyone in the community! The people he loved most in the community were (In order) Troggbot, DMP, Tom and Lazer.

He always wished that he had the guts to talk to them but he was always too shy to do so.

When Spiderman heard that they all fucked each other and died, he was very sad.

Spiderman: "Why...why them….why them out of all of my f-friends!"

Spiderman gazed at the stars, his eyes gleaming.

Spiderman: "I wish my friends back!"

He stood there staring up at the night sky as his dad walked in

Spiderman's dad: "GO TO BED YOU FAGGET!"

Spiderman began crying in his bed and fell asleep

Meanwhile Trogg, Connor, DMP, Lazer and Tom were climbing out of their graves.

As they climbed out of the dirty they all gasped for air

Everyone: *Gasping noises*

Connor: "DMP YOU ASSHOLE!"

Trogg: "Yeah what the fuck DMP!?"

DMP: "Oops...sorry…."

Lazer: "Will everyone just shut the fuck up!"

Tom: "Hey guys lets go to my house!"

They all went to Tom's house, it had been 20 years since they had died and Toms mom was dead, Scoop was the one that lived there now

Scoop: "What the hell are you guys doing here?! You're supposed to be dead!"

Lazer: "We don't know"

Scoop: "Oh whatever then, do come in!"

They walked inside of Tom's old house and went to their own rooms, Connor and Tom had to share. Giggity.

Connor: "Tom, I missed you"

Tom: "I'm sorry Connor but I have moved on, I just can't!"

Connor: "Ok, I understand"

Connor sat down on the bed they had to share, meanwhile Lazer and Scoop also had to share a room

Lazer: "This is going to be fun!"

Scoop: "Oh no...Lazer….not again!"

Lazer: "Oh don't worry baby, I'll be gentle this time"

Scoop: "Oh...ok….."

The ripped off each others clothes aggressively and got in bed with each other and just as they were about to begin Tom walked in

Tom: "Hey guys- OH WHAT THE FUCK GUYS! THAT WAS MY MOMS BED!"

Lazer and Scoop rushed to put their clothes back on

Tom: "Thats it, Everyone out! Even you Scoop!

Everyone was kicked out and had to part their own ways

Connor stayed on yard and looked in through Toms bedroom window as he slept

Connor: "Tom….please….let me in"

Tom woke up and looks out the window

Tom: "Connor?"

Connor: "Let me in, please!"

Tom ran to the door at the speed of life and opened it

He hugged Connor

Tom: "Oh Connor, I knew you loved me! This was all just a test!"

They fell onto the floor

Connor: "Thats what you think….bitch"

Connor pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Tom's throat

Connor: "You only wanted me for my body! BITCH!"

Tom is now fucking dead, again

Connor: "DMP! You're next!"

Connor ran all the way back to his house and got in his car and drove to DMP's house

When Connor arrived he rang the doorbell

DMP: "Who's there?"

Connor: It's me, Connor!

DMP: "Oh hi Connor-"

Connor unloaded bullets into DMP's door, filling him with bullets, DMP is now dead

Connor: "You're next, Lazer!"

Connor got back into his car, giving zero fucks and drove to lazer house, he broke into his bedroom window, but lazer was ready for him

Lazer did a flying bicycle kick into Connor and knocked him down

Connor got back up and punched Lazer in his stupid ugly ass face and knocked him out

He took summoned a desk out of the ground, and smashed Lazer to death

There was only two people left Scoop, and Trogg.

Connor ran to his car, he could hear the police. He got in his car but it wouldn't start he got out and booked it about 4 blocks until he the cops blocked of the road, he put his hands up and got on his knees and the cops surrounded him with their guns trained on him.

Cop: "This isn't your lucky day sonny boy!"

Connor: "Yeah...not for you...BITCH!"

Connor did some crazy ass backflip into the air and kicked all the cops in the face and knocked them all down.

He got out his uzi's and started unloading into all the fallen cops, he stole one of their cars and drove after Trogg and Scoop.

When he arrived at Troggs house he walked up to the door and kicked it down, Trogg was sleeping in his living room while Scoop watched some shitty anime.

He fired at Scoop but he missed, This woke up Trogg and they both ran to Troggs backyard hoping to escape, but Connor cornered them.

Connor: "You're times up, assholes!"

As he squeezed the Trigger a web caught the gun, It was spiderman!

Spiderman: "Im here!"

Spiderman jumped off the Troggs roof but then was immediately shot down by Connor when he pulled out his other gun.

Connor: "Filthy peasant...:"

He looked back at Scoop and Trogg and Trogg had a super shiny glowing crazy sword or some shit, he looked super edgy and cool.

The charged towards Connor as Connor started shooting at him but he kept going even when he got shot, he was that cool! He chopped off Connor's head with a mighty swing and ended it all.

He looked back at Scoop and he was bleeding out, one of the bullets had hit him

Scoop: "Trogg….come..*Cough* here…."

Trogg: "What is it Scoop?"

Scoop: "You...are so *cough* cool…"

Trogg: "Scoop…"

Trogg: "I always fucking hated you….you were such a bitch…"

Scoop then died after hearing Troggbot's' words

Troggbot then got loads of money and all the babes and Tom's corpse got fucked by an octopus

The End


End file.
